The Doom of Horned Love
by derek of spades
Summary: A diclonius, a human and a diclonide (a race designed to protect humanity from a diclonius outbreak) form a triangle of friendship. But as they get older the human finds himself caught between two deadly forces.


Melissa ran through the forest, she was all of eight years old and felt free. Her mother had probed the area for hours and had felt nothing, no sign of diclonius or diclonides alike. It was safe, at least for now. Melissa laughed out loud and splashed through a stream, completely care free.  
It was with a shock that she stopped dead in her tracks. Up ahead was a pink haired girl, crying and clutching a bleeding wound.  
"Help" she whispered to herself over and over again. Melissa was old enough to know that her sworn biological enemy stood before her...  
"Are you alright?" she heard herself ask. Melissa clamped her hands over her mouth, what had possessed her? She shrank back, hoping the diclonius wouldn't see her. But It was too late.  
"Help" came a feeble cry. Melissa sighed and brought out her strange vectors, they tinted the air with blue and hummed slightly from a mixture of fear and hope, and stepped into view.  
The girls eyes grew wide and she shuffled back harder against the tree she was propped up against.  
"It's alright, I'm not going to kill you... at least not yet" she said honestly enough. The diclonius girl nodded and sat still as Melissa walked up to her slowly.  
Diclonides could sense diclonius as well as they could their own race. After all they were a sister race, though one was created to destroy humans and the other was created to protect them. Melissa, being a diclonide knew she faced the enemy. But she could only pity this bundle of misery.  
Her eyes were pale pink as was her hair. Her horns were small and almost misshapen.  
"What happened to you?" asked Melissa as she squatted next to the girl.  
"A... a boy attacked me" said the girl looking away in shame. Melissa looked at the girls wound. It wasn't from any kind of vector. She may be telling the truth.  
"Why?" she asked. The girl laughed bitterly.  
"Because I'm a horned freak" she said. Melissa nodded, she understood the rejection all too well. She ripped off the hem of her dress and bound it around the girls arm.  
"All better?" she asked the girl.  
"Y-yes... I'm Sasha" she said timidly.  
"Melissa" she replied with a cautious smile.  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
"Why can't I sense you?" Melissa asked suddenly.  
Sasha shrugged.  
"I don't have vectors yet...Maybe that's why?" mused the girl sadly.  
"Are you sure you want to even get them?" asked Melissa. Sasha nodded fiercely.  
"If those boys had thought I had vectors they never would have hurt me!" she said angrily.  
"I wish my vectors could hurt humans..." said Melissa suddenly and with a strange passion. Sasha looked at her with wide eyes.  
"But I thought..." she stuttered. Melissa looked at her new friend with cold blue eyes.  
"They hurt diclonides too" she said softly.  
From that moment on they were firm friends. They snuck away from their parents to play together. Bonds formed and grew strong in such a short time. They thought they would be friends forever.

"You're Melissa, right?" said a boy one day as she was walking down the street with her mother, they had hats on to cover their horns. Melissa jumped as if she'd been struck.  
"Who are you?" she demanded hotly as she turned to face a really cute boy. He had blonde hair and soulful brown eyes. She blushed and looked away.  
"I'm sorry, I'm new here. I thought maybe you could show me around?" he said a little nervously. Melissa suddenly smiled a brilliant smile. He was so shy and sincere, a nice change from the usual human temperament.  
"Sure, Mum can I go?" begged Melissa. Diane, her mother, thought about it but decided it was ok. The child's brown eyes reminded her of someone buried deep within her heart.

The two ran off happily.  
"What's your name?" she asked the boy.  
"Graham" he said with a smile.  
Melissa went still for a moment and looked into a far away place.  
"Are you okay?" asked Graham.  
"It was my dad's name..." she whispered. A wave of sudden guilt washed over her. The diclonius had killed her father and she had befriended one... But Sasha hadn't ever killed a human. She didn't even have vectors...  
"So where would you like to show me first?" he said teasingly. She came out of her thoughts and smiled.  
"Everywhere!" she said giggling and lead him down and around the twisting streets.  
They ended up in Melissa's usual spot that she met Sasha.  
Suddenly she felt uneasy...  
"Who's that!?" came a flat demand. Melissa turned to see Sasha come out of the shadow of a big tree.  
"Y-You're a diclonius!" said Graham, obviously scared, when he saw her horns and pink hair. Sasha rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you even bothering to be friends with him?" demanded Sasha coming to stand beside Melissa and giving Graham a death stare.  
"He's nice, not like those other boys" said Melissa a little pleadingly.  
"Let's see how nice he really is" said Sasha and pulled off Melissa's hat. Graham gasped.  
"But... but we're friends. You can't be one of them" he said, clearly shaken.  
Melissa huffed.  
"I'm not, I'm a diclon_ide_" said Melissa, feeling frustrated and a little worried about what would happen next. If the boy wanted to hurt them he could.  
"But you're both so nice to each other..." he said "I see you playing together at school".  
"Duh, we're friends" said Sasha, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
"Oh... Can I be your friend too?" he said softly to the girls. They looked at each other, Melissa pleading with her eyes while Sasha was purely shocked.  
"S-sure" said Sasha and smiled.  
The two became three.  
They grew up too fast. Soon four years had passed and puberty began it's harsh journey through their young bodies.  
Melissa had fallen madly in love with Graham, but unbeknownst to her so had Sasha. Graham was blissfully unaware of their growing curves and their love for him. Until one day...

Graham and Melissa were waiting for Sasha one cold night, they huddled together for warmth. It was Christmas night and they had both brought a presents for each other and Sasha.  
Melissa looked up to see mistletoe hanging above their heads.  
"Graham, look" she said softly. He blushed when he saw it.  
"Should we?" he asked breathlessly. It was her turn to blush.  
"Maybe... just once" she said softly, leaning forward just a bit.  
"Hey guys, guess what, guess what!" came a happy yell. They parted like kissing was fire. Sasha came into view.  
"I got my vectors!" she said proudly. Melissa ran up and hugged her friend.  
"That's great!" said Melissa happily.  
"As long as you don't kill anyone!" said Graham, laughing.  
They then exchanged presents. Melissa was the first one to open her present from Graham. It was a gold ring with a blue stone.  
"Wha?" she said looking up at him in surprise.  
"Its-" he began but was cut off.  
"NO" came the sharp cry from Sasha.  
"You... You bastard! How could you?" cried Sasha and ran off into the night. Before Graham could explain Melissa ran after her.  
By the time Graham arrived they were fighting each other viciously, with vectors drawn and teeth bared.  
He barely managed to dodge the flying objects.  
"STOP" he cried just as a tree branch hit his stomach. He gasped as the projectile sliced clean through him. He looked down at the hole in his stomach before collapsing to the ground.  
"What have you done!" cried Melissa. Both girls were at his side instantly.  
"It wasn't supposed... to be... like this" coughed Graham, blood coating his lips.  
He held up a ring in his hand, it was the same as Melissa's only with a pink stone. He smiled sadly at them and then his stare went blank. The ring fell to floor as his hand went limp.  
Both girls cried for a long time, until his body was stiff and cold.  
"Nooooo!" cried Melissa suddenly, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Graham" cried Sasha over and over again.  
When Melissa finally stopped screaming her eyes had glazed over. Something feral and dangerous entered her eyes.  
"You killed him" she said softly, almost calmly.  
"Melissa... no... no. No no no no no!" she begged as she fell back. Sasha knew that look, had seen it on so many other faces. Knew that it meant death... killing, torture and death. It wasn't so much that she was afraid to die, it was that she never wanted Melissa to be like a diclonius.  
Melissa was lightning quick, though Sasha put up no fight.  
Sasha was dead in seconds, ripped into five pieces. Melissa buried her only friends that night, not shedding a single tear.  
As all girls with horns are born to do, she had killed a human and a diclonius. And like all girls with horns she knew that she would never be able to stop killing from that moment on.


End file.
